wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Literacka Uroczystość Dziadów
}} W POZNANIU. }} Jubileusz J. I. Kraszewskiego dał pochop do wielu chwalebnych instytucyi. Pomyślano o założeniu towarzystwa ku wspieraniu podupadłych literatów i ich rodzin ; nie zapomniano także o duszach zmarłych. Koledzy śp. Władysława Tarnowskiego, zmarłego w roku przeszłym na Oceanie Spokojnym, postanowili urządzić nabożeństwo za spokój duszy jego, a kompozytor Władysław Żeleński, jako przyjaciel zmarłego skomponował na jego uczczenie Salve Regina. Przy téj sposobności powstała szczęśliwa myśl, żeby raz na rok odbywało się nabożeństwo za zmarłych w ciągu roku poetów, artystów i uczonych, i na pierwszy raz połączono te Dziady Literackie z nabożeństwem za Władysława Tarnowskiego, poetę i muzyka. Nabożeństwo odbyło się dnia 6go Października r. 1879go i wielu z gości Jubileuszowych znajdowało się na niem. Summę celebrował Kanonik katedralny, ks. Scipio, wuj śp. Tarnowskiego. Muzyka z powodu Jubileuszu nie dopisała, lecz skomponowane Salve Regina pozostanie utworem poświęconym pamięci Tarnowskiego. Mowę wygłosił kolega i przyjaciel śp. Wład. Tarnowskiego. Podajemy ją w całości : ::::: Laudemus viros gloriosos pulchritudinis studium habentes. I. Słowa te Pisma świętego stosują się doskonale do nabożeństwa, jakie nas dzisiaj zgromadziło, tj. by modląc się za zmarłych, uczcić śp. Władysława Tarnowskiego i innych zmarłych już po jego śmierci pokrewnych mu du7chem mężów poświęconych poezyi, sztukom pięknym i naukom, którzy umiłowali prawdę i piękno, a pracę rozwijając otrzymane od Boga zdolności, zyskali sobie sławę w narodzie. Modląc się za zmarłych i oddając cześć ich pamięci, rozważmy naprzód znaczenie ich i wpływ na ludzkość. Poeci, artyści, myśliciele poświęceni prawdzie, dobru i pięknu, są sługami ideału, a zatym i najwyższego ideału, czyli boga, do którego na rozmaitych drogach maja ludzi podnosić. Na to otrzymali obfite dary, i już na ziemi więcej są zbliżeni do wiekuistej prawdy, dobra i piękna, aby innych wznosili, co doskonale wyraził przedchrześcijański filozof Zenon, mówiąc, że zadaniem ludzi jest pomagać Bogu w spełnianiu się Jego zamiarów. Jest to wiec świeckie kapłaństwo, które po większej części w ścisłym zostawało związku z religią, nie żeby miało za zadanie zajmowanie się dogmatami religii, lecz opierało się na podstawie wspólnéj wszystkim religiom i filozofiom, to jest na wierze w boga i w nieśmiertelność duszy, do których i sam rozum naturalnemi siłami dochodzi. Bez religijnych pojęć nie było nigdy na tym planecie poezyi, nie było sztuk pięknych. Im głębiéj sięgamy w przeszłość, tym one są czyściejsze. Najstarsze poemata, czyli Wedy Indyjskie, równie Zanda-Westa, jak i ułamki pieśni Orfeuszowych, cytowanych przez Platona, ukazują nam najczystszy monoteizm, tj. Boga, początek i koniec wszech rzeczy, od którego wszystko pochodzi; jedném słowem, Stwórcę nieba i ziemi. Wielobóstwo nie zatarło nawet pojęcia o najwyższych doskonałościach samemu Bogu właściwych, i ztąd u Homera została się nazwa Ojca bogów właściwych, a drugi poeta starożytny, Aratus pisze: „Wszystkie miejsca pełne są Zeusa, morza i pola pełne są jego, a my wszyscy jesteśmy jego dziećmi.” Poeci greccy, a mianowicie dramatyczni, nie mniej jak i wielcy filozofowie, przechowują lepiéj od świątyń uczucia religijne i moralne, nie pozwalają przytłumić sumienia, ukazując Nemezis zewnętrznie lub wewnętrznie karzącą, i dla tego dane im były z góry święte przeczucia i pragnienia lepszego, moralnego prawa i oświecenia religijnego, czego tylokrotne dowody mamy w Platonie, a między innemi te słowa, które kładzie w usta Sokratesowi, że przyjdzie ten, który ma nas nauczyć, jak sobie mamy postępować z Bogiem i z ludźmi. Piszą też niektórzy Ojcowie Kościoła, że filozofia była tém dla pogan, czém zakon Mojżesza dla Żydów, że filozofia była pedagogiem Greków przyspasabiających ich do Chrystusa. To samo można powiedziéć o niektórych poezyach, jak 4ta ekloga Wirgiliusza, i o tych tajemniczych poetkach starożytności, tj. o Sybillach, które, nawet lud i Senat Rzymski przyjmował z niezwykłą czcią, a dzisiaj wizerunki ich uniemieśrtelnione pędzlem lub dłutem przez największych mistrzów, jak Michał Aniół i Rafael, zdobią świątynie Rzymu i Loretu. A o sztuce starożytnéj, czyż tego samego powiedzieć nie można ? Te statuy i popiersia, z których najpiękniejsze zdobią teraz pałac Papieżów, jakże głębokie i wzniosłe sprawiają wrażenie i nie zważając już na wykończenie techniczne, jakaż godność pełna nieśmiertelności przebija się w tych postaciach? Artyści, którzy je tworzyli i którzy sami mawiali, że nie dla oklasków, ale dla nieśmiertelności pracują, musieli mieć religijne uczucia. Fidyasz nie byłby mógł dokonać swojéj Minerwy, tak zachwycającéj Greków i jego samego, że ukląkł przed nią, gdyby ów mistrz, w braku czyściejszych pojęć, nie wierzył, nie przedstawiał sobie, albo raczéj nie widział w Olympie oczyma duszy téj czystéj bogini mądrości. Nawet odnośnie do wyobrażeń mitologicznych, Homer bez wątpienia największą oddawał im usługę i wpływał na ich przechowanie. Do tych ludzi głębokiéj myśli i czucia zaliczyć musimy i prawodawców starożytności, którzy pod względem religijnym i obyczajowym powstrzymać chcieli narody od szérzącego się zepsucia i zatarcia się wrodzonego ludziom prawa moralnego. Zoroaster, Solon, Numa i inni, którym przypisywano bezpośrednie natchnienie bóztwa, należą tu także. Jak poezya ważną odgrywała rolę, przekonywamy się z tego, że nie tylko autor Wedów za święte uznanych, lecz i najstarszy indyjski prawodawca, Manu, poetyczną posługuje się formą. Trudno też nie wspomniéć i Królewicza Indyjskiego Sakya-Muni, zwanego Buddą, który porzucił koronę, aby po 40letniéj samotności poświęcić się nauczaniu ludu i zaszczepianiu łagodności i bojaźni jeżeli nie Boga, to kar czyścowych na długie wieki dokonaném zostało. Jeżeli najsławniejsi dzisiejsi naukowi obrońcy Chrystyanizmu zbadawszy starożytne religie, mon powiedziéć, że nie tylko duch wszystkich ofiar na ołtarzach wszech ludów składanych, lecz i pojedynczy bohatérowie poświęcający się i ginący za ojczyznę, jak Kodrus, Curtius, Decius i tylu innych są natchnieni tą myślą jak mniéj lub więcéj świadomą, że potrzebne jest przebłaganie i ekspiacya, i dla tego nazywają tych bohaterów figurami antycypowanemi Zbawiciela, które mogły nawet myśléć, że ich ofiara będzie dostateczną, będzie właśnie tą, któréj? wieków się spodziewano: to i w literaturze starożytnej znaléźć możemy bardzo wiele dowodów, że ta myśl ofiary i ekspiacyi za drugich, którą dziś ostatecznie do Chrystusa tylko odniéść możemy, była znaną i często przypominaną. U Eschylesa Prometeusz, ów przedziwny symbol ludzkości, a w szczególności symbol poetów i artystów i wszystkich sług ducha sięgających po ogień niebiański, (Prometeusz) ciérpi, a poeta każe o nim mówić, że nie zobaczy końca swoich cierpień, aż Bóg ofiaruje się za niego i zechce wstąpić do przybytków śmierci, aby go wybawić. W Alceście i w Ifigenii, w Heraklidach i innych tragedyach Euripidesa, ta ofiara bohatérów umiérających za kraj lub za rodzinę, jak również to przekonanie, że taka ofiara dobrowolna może być pożyteczną, wypowiedziane jak najwyraźniéj, a Sofokles kładzie w usta Edypa te pamiętne słowa: „Dusza czysta jest w stanie zadosyć uczynić przez dobrowolną ofiarę za tysiąc innych.” Widzimy więc, że ci poeci wznosili się ku pojęciu najszczytniyjszéj dobrowolnéj ofiary, która jest podstawą Chrystyanizmu i najtrudniejszym dogmatem, przed którym rozum ma się ukorzyć. Do zrozumienia go, albo raczéj do uwierzenia w niego, silną pomocą sił są właśnie owi myśliciele starożytnego świata, którzy nam świadczą, o jéj możliwości i potrzebie, którzy w przeczuciu wieszczém wyglądali jéj spełnienia. Czyż więc nie głuszcie powiedzieliśmy początku, że są oni pomocnikami współpracownikami Boga samego, chociaż nie w sposób tak bezpośredni jak Prorocy Starego Zakonu? Ojcowie Kościoła umieli ich téż cenić, a rozprawiając z poganami, cytowali często z najznakomitszych z pośród ich dawnych pisarzów; nic więc dziwnego, że i z tego miejsca świętego oddaję im cześć należną, a chociaż polskim właściwie duchem mieliśmy ją oddawać, nie będzie im przez to ujmy i nie bez przyczyny, jak to zaraz zobaczymy, łączę ich z braćmi duchownymi ze starożytnego świata. II. Chcąc ten związek zrozumiéć, trzeba nam naprzód wzniéść się ku Twórcy i Mistrzowi nowożytnéj ery; przeciwnicy nawet Bóztwa Jego z pewną, niekonsekwencyą, nazywają Go osią, około któréj obraca się, historya świata, który połączył w jedność społeczną narody wprzódy zupełnie rozdzielone i nic nie mające wspólnego, prócz jednakowéj między sobą nienawiści i zapomnienia o wspólném niegdyś pochodzeniu. Przypomniéć nam sobie potrzeba to przeobrażenie i przemienienie świata pogańskiego w świat chrześcijan piérwszych wieków ery naszéj, to popchnięcie ludzkości na nowe zupełnie tory miłości, poświęcenia i braterstwa narodów, wskazanego przez wspólnego im Zbawiciela i Pana, który nieprzyjaciół nawet miłować kazał. Syn Maryi z Nazaretu stał się nauczycielem ludzkości przez długie wieki i będzie nim aż do końca, rozszerzając swoję życiodawczą naukę coraz szérszym kręgiem do wszystkich ludów, chociażby niektóre z nich dobrowolnie Go się wyparły. Archimedes pożądał punktu po za ziemią będącego, aby podniéść świat fizyczny z posad swoich; nie znalazł go; lecz do podźwignięcia świata moralnego znalazł się punkt po za światem, a było nim Bóztwo Chrystusowe. W Chrystusie ukazało się Bozkie arcydzieło Prawdy, Dobra i Piękna Nieskończonego w żyjącéj a widzialnéj postaci. Z krzyża wyciągnął Chrystus ku światu ramiona i objął go ze wschodu na zachód; za pomocą słów swoich, kościelnego apostolstwa i Łaski przez nie spływającéj, stał się ideałem dla wszystkich ludzi, ideałem zdolnym uszczęśliwić każdego pojedyńczego człowieka, każdą rodzinę i gmin, naród każdy ludzkość całą. Ideał ten, postawiony na wszystkie dole i niedole i na każdy dzień, świécił zarówno geniuszom i talentom wszelkiego rodzaju jak i prostaczkom; a będąc początkiem ery naszej, stał się téż, jéj głównym motorem i ciągle żyjącym wśród ludzkości mistrzem. „Bóztwo Chrystusowe poznaję z tego,” mówił Napoleon I., „że przez tyle już wieków tak wielka jest liczba ludzi kochających nad życie ubogiego cieślę z Nazaretu; dla niego często poświęcają wszystko, nawet życie samo, a miłości takiej u tylu narodów przez wieki się ciągnącej nie potrafiłby otrzymać tylko człowiek i nie otrzymał jéj nigdy żaden z bohaterów.” Do tego Arcydzieła nie potrzeba, odbywa dalekich podróży; każdy krzyż, każde słowo ewanieliczne, przypmina Je, a przypominając zbliża ku Niemu i pozwala u niego szukać pomocy, gdyż mistrz ten idealny różni się od wszystkich innych tém, że nie tylko nauki, lecz i siły do jéj spełnienia udziela. Stworzywszy cywilizacyą nowożytną, jéj prawodawstwo i obyczaje, Chrystyjanizm ożywiał wszystkich: wielkich i małych; największe geniusze poetów i artystów, a jeźli nawet działanie ich z religią w żadnym nie stało związku, to uczucia ich i przekonania były chrześcijańskie. Czyż potrzeba przyzywać tu duchów Boeciusza, Giotta, Dantego, Petrarki, Tassa, Rafaela, Michała Anioła, Kolumba, Kopernika, Galileusza, Bakona, Millona, Newtona, Keplera, Paskala, Kartezyusza i wszystkich wielki ludzi, o których jeden z nich słusznie powiedział, wszyscy geniusze, wszyscy Prometeusze ludzki byli religijnymi? Nie będziemy się zastanawiali nad przyczynami upadku ducha chrześcijańskiego, nad rozwojem myśli w wieku 18ym, lecz faktem jest niezaprzeczonym, że w wyższych sferach myśli, która opanowała przeważną część opinii publicznej, osiadł duch niewiary, i jak mówi Montalembert o początku wieku naszego, „dano Chrześcijanom tolerancyą pogardy i zewsząd w wypędzano Boga.” Religijni poeci i pisarze nie mieli żadnego wpływu na klasy wykształcone, inni, najsławniejsi i najpopularniejsi, mając cześć dla ideału, odłączali go od źródła i piérwowzoru Bozkiego, i zaiste do nich to możnaby zastósować te słowa naszego wieszcza: Mówisz, niech ludzie nie kochają Boga, Byle im była cnota i Ojczyzna droga. Głupiec mówi, niech sobie źródło wyschnie w górach, Byleby mi płynęła woda w miejskich rurach. Doszli nareszcie do szyderstwa z Chrystusa, do negacyi Boga, nieśmiertelności duszy i wolnéj woli, i oby się na nich nie sprawdziły te słowa poety Szylera, że człowiek bez tych trzech ostatnich pojęć wspólnych wszystkim narodom nie ma żadnéj wartości moralnéj. Wypiérają się też tej wartości człowieczeństwa wzniesionego ponad nierozumną naturę, aż nareszcie przed 2 laty kongres Monachijski, składający się z 2,000 uczonych profesorów i doktorów niemieckich, już miał domagać się od rządów, aby z nauczania szkólnego wyrzucono nie tylko chrześcijańskie, lecz deistyczne i duchowe pojęcia o Bogu i duszy, a zastąpiono je czystym materyalizmem. U nas inaczej. Negacya ta, nie będąca w żadnym logicznym związku z postępem wszech nauk i cywilizacyi, przeciwnie, przez swój charakter burzący i aprioryczny przeszkadzająca postępowi, wciskała się do nas aż do rozkwitu romantyzmu, czyli epoki Mickiewicza. Naród rozdarty, o którym słusznie powiedziano przed 3ma dniami na téj wielkiéj uroczystości Jubileuszowéj, że boleści stać się miały bodźcem do poprawy i trudu, naród uciśniony, wewnątrz stygnący w nadziei, a z zewnątrz zagrożony duchem zwątpienia i niewiary, które go miały dobić, potrzebował pomocy z nieba, i daną mu była ta, jaką otrzymali zagrożeni Lacedemończycy. Wyrocznia orzekła, by posłano poetę Tyrteusza, który ich wyratował pieśniami budzącemi święty ogień patryotyczny. Kiedy dogorywał Kościuszko, Opatrzność Bozka daje nam innego bohatéra, mistrza pieśni, Adama, który w swéj jednéj piersi był swym całym ludem. Co tylko żyje i czuje, powtarza jego pieśni, przejmuje się niemi, a społeczeństwo odradza się i odmładza w duchu. Konrad, to jest każdy Polak, ciérpi, ale cierpi nie z pychy, lecz z miłości na widok ran swojej ojczyzny, ciérpi, bo chce uszczęśliwić braci swoich i szuka u Boga środków do tego uszczęśliwienia i dla tego wyratowany jest z pod przemocy ducha ciemności i niewiary; przebaczono mu wiele, bo umiłował wiele. Zbyteczną byłoby dowodzić religijności nie mieli całego tomu Lucyana Siemieńskiego, wystarczyłoby świadectwo księdza Hieronima Kajsiewicza, który wyznaje w dziełach swoich że pod wpływem rozmowy i przykładu Mickiewicza powrócił do Boga i do praktyk religijnych. Zaczęły się rządy poezyj która, wygnała skeptycyzm, a religiją tak ścisłym połączyła węzłem z patryotyzmem, że mimo różnorodnych usiłowań, nie zdołano ich rozerwać. Bóg nie dał nam wymownych obrońców wiary, jako Traysinous, Lacordaire, Ravignan, lecz dał poetów jak Mickiewicz, Krasiński, Słowacki, Brodziński, Pol; Syrokomla, Goszczyński, Hołowiński itd., że już nie wspomnimy o żyjących, gdy uroczystość dzisiejsza poświęcona jest tym, którzy nas wyprzedzili w przybytkach wieczności. Chociażby niechętnie, trudno nie przyznać, że nie w Ojcach Kościoła ani w kaznodziejach z epoki Piotra Skargi, lecz w poetach współczesnych znajdowano natchnienia i uczucia religijne, których zapomniało się szukać w modlitwie. Wszyscy także pisarze prozą piszący ulegli temu dodatniemu wpływowi wieszczów, i dla tego téż literatura nasza prawie cała tak jest chrześcijańską, jak żadna inna. Krytykowano czasem urząd kościelny, lecz nie walczono z Chrystusem i nauce kościelnéj nie bluźniono nigdy. Wysoki ten nastrój religijno-narodowy odbił się i na sztukach pięknych, natchnionych przez tę samę poezyą, i niepodobna jest tutaj nie wspomniéć duchów Chopina, Grottgera i Moniuszki. Filozofia polska także pod wpływem téj tytanicznéj wszystkich wstrząsającéj poezyi oparła się nie na sceptycyzmie lub mglistym panteizmie, lecz na Bogu osobistym, wspólnym wszystkim filozofiom; i kiedy Józefa Kremera oskarżyli niemieccy krytycy, że stoi na gruncie chrześcijańskim, podniósł to zaraz i zacytował, uważając sobie takie oskarżenie za zaszczyt, podobnie jak Mickiewicz, który pisze w Listach swoich: Cieszę się, że mnie łają za katolicyzm. Również na religijnym gruncie stał Libelt i Józef Goluchowski, w młodości profesor wileński, który w Dumaniach swoich tak ułatwia czystemu rozumowi wzniesienie się do tajemnicy Odkupienia, dokonanéj na Golgocie. Czyż więc nie słusznie mógł Polsce autor Psalmów przyszłości zawołać do poezyi: o Matko piękności i zbawienia! Religija chrześcijańska wraz z klasycyzmem, przyszedszy do nas z zachodu, wykołysały literaturę polską. Piérwsi nasi poeci ćwiczyli się na Piśmie świętym; natchnieni kaznodzieje i tłómacze Biblii wzbogacili język. A gdy znowu w naszym wieku ta ożywcza wiara stygnąć, słabnąć i ginąć zaczęła, przybyła jéj w pomoc świecka literatura polska z Mickiewiczem na czele i spłaciła tym sposobem dług wdzięczności za pielęgnowanie jéj w kolébce XVI wieku. Owi starożytni myśliciele i poeci, o których mówiliśmy, przeczuwali Chrystusa, spodziewali się Go i przechowywali święty ogień ofiary i poświęcenia, tak że nieprzyjaciele Chrystusa, jak Voltaire, nie mogą się wydziwić, że ci dawni Grecy, podobnie jak i wszystkie narody starożytne, czują się winnymi, czują, potrzebę ekspiacyi i przejednania z niebem. Podobnież zadaniem, missyą opatrznościową literatury naszej było przechować ten święty ogień, który starożytni Prometeusze przeczuwali tylko. Aż nie wywalczą straszną walką w grobie, Wyższego w ludziach pojęcia o Tobie, Więcéj miłości i więcéj braterstwa, W zamian za tkwiący w piersiach nóż morderstwa. Ten Izrael polski, jak Sobieski nazywał swój naród w liście do Papieża, będąc już w posiadaniu prawdy, miał starać się o wprowadzenie jéj w życie; wprowadził więc Ewangelią w stosunki międzynarodowe; nie rabował, nie podbijał, a wojnę uważał tylko za potrzebę obrony własnéj. Ksiądz Skarga określił mu tę chrześcijańską miłość, Ojczyzny, téj obszerniejszéj rodziny, a romantyzm podniósł ją do najwyższéj potęgi. Ta miłość Ojczyzny, która ostatecznie nie jest czém inném, jak miłością części bliźnich złączonych z nami bliższym węzłem pokrewieństwa szczepowego i narodowego, pochłonęła prawie wszystkie inne uczucia. Miłość Ojczyzny przybrała się w najpiękniejsze perły pożyczone od religii, zajaśniała téż nieśmiertelnym blaskiem; żar jéj objął cały naród jak niemniéj i szlachetne serca u obcych narodów. Mistyczny ten żar miłości Ojczyzny spotkał się oko w oko z materyalizmem i niewiarą zachodu, udzielił mu części swojego ciepła i idącego za nim światła; z uśmiéchem nieśmiertelności wytrwał i czeka z godnością, aż świat przekona, że miłość rządzi plemieniem człowieczém, że trofeami świata są ofiary, wyzna, że Bóg i Ojczyzna narodów sumnieniem. Świat wschodni zatopił się w kontemplacyi religijnej Indyan, w ekspiacyi i obawie kar po śmierci u Budistów świat grecki ściągnął bóztwo na ziemi i przyoblekł je w grzészne człowieczeństwo, lecz następnie przeląkł się sam swoich fantazyi wznosił się do czystych pojęć Bogu przeczuwając czasem przyjść mającego Zbawiciela; świat średniowieczny rozkochał w nim się i w krainie widzialną Jego obecnością wsławionéj, a dla miłości Jego ćwiczył się w heroiczném ubóztwie i umartwieniu; świat zaś polski uchwycił się ewangelicznéj miłości bliźniego, nauczanéj i nakazanéj przez Zbawiciela. Podobnie jak w ascetyzmie wyrobił się duch poświęcenia i ofiary dla saméj Osoby Ukrzyżowanego, tak tutaj ten sam duch ofiary zakwitł dla tych, których Ukrzyżowany kochać przykazał, i o których powiedział: „wszystko coście uczynili jednemu z ludzi, mnieście uczynili.” Jako dowód służyć tu może nietylko historyczne braterstwo narodów, pełnione w Polsce lepiéj, albo raczéj jedynie, lecz i ten dotychczas nie wyniesiony za granicą fakt, że Polska wyprzedziła o trzy wieki Europę w zakładaniu towarzystw znanych pod nazwą Śgo Wincentego á Paulo. O. Piotr Skarga ustanowił Bractwo miłosierdzia, które rozszerzyło się po całéj Polsce, w którém członkowie należący do wyższych klas społeczeństwa zaczęli już w XVlym wieku odwiédzać uboższych braci swoich, podobnie jak to ma miejsce w dzisiejszych towarzystwach Śgo Wincentego, które wzięły się do naśladowania polskiéj instytucyi ks. Skargi. Gdybyśmy zrozumieli ducha ewangelii, ujrzelibyśmy, że Resurrecturis i wiele innych polskich utworów poetycznych zawiérają w rymach naukę Chrystusa Pana, który powiedział, że po miłości ludzi, zatém rodziny, ojczyzny, ludzkości, téj obszérniejszéj ojczyzny, pozna świat, że ci, którzy ją pełnią, są uczniami Jego. Miłość rodziny, uświęconéj i wzmocnionéj przez Ewangelią, jest wspólną wszystkim narodom chrześcijańskim; lecz to pełniejsze poświęcenie siebie dla szerszego ogółu, to życie cząstek w całości, które nazywamy patryotyzmem, i to zapomniane prawie braterstwo narodów, jest charakterystyką geniuszu narodu polskiego i jego literatury. I starożytni, i średniowieczni, i nasi nowocześni są więc według słów Zenona pomocnikami Boga. Opuszczając już te wyżyny i ogólne poglądy odnoszące się do wszelkiéj służby ducha na drodze prawdy, dobra i piękna, które do ogółu onych sławnych mężów, lecz nie do wszystkich bez wyjątku się stosują, przechodzimy do naszych świéżo zmarłych sług ducha, których opłakujemy, za których dusze się modlimy. Śp. Władysław Leliwa Tarnowski, urodzony w Wróblewicach dnia 4go Czerwca 1836 r., pochodził przez ojca i przez matkę z historycznego, zacnego rodu Tarnowskich; prawnuk konfederaty Barskiego; syn oficera z r. 1831, urodził się więc patryotą i człowiekiem mającym służyć i poświęcać się dla Ojczyzny. Wcześnie utracił matkę, któréj miłości nikt na ziemi nie zastąpi, lecz mimo tego nieszczęścia otrzymał wiele skarbów duchowych, które go zaopatrzyły na pielgrzymkę życia. W chłopięcym jeszcze wieku zaprzyjaźniony z Arturem Grottgerem, już wtedy poświęcał się pięknu, albo raczej do niego po dziecinnemu wzdychał, do jego służby się zaprawiał. Oddany do konwiktu OO. Jezuitów we Lwowie przy kościele św. Mikołaja, odznaczającym się wówczas doborową muzyką kościelną, miał Ojca Karola Antoniewicza za przełożonego i spowiednika. Poecie dał Pan Bóg za ojca duchownego poetę, którego rzewnie zawsze wspominał i lubił o nim mówić w późniejszych swych latach. W Krakowie równie szczęśliwym ulegał wpływom, mając w tém mieście za opiekuna wuja swojego, kanonika katedry na Wawelu, miłośnika literatury i sztuki, u którego spotykał często Wincentego Pola. Tutaj ukończył szkoły, i mając lat 18 przybył do Wszechnicy Jagiellońskiéj na wydział prawny i filozoficzny, na które przez lat cztery uczęszczał, oddając się nie zabawom i wówczas zbyt jeszcze powszechnemu marnotrawieniu czasu przez młodzież bogatą, lecz naukom i studiowaniu literatury polskiej i zagranicznéj, i wtedy już zaprawiał się do pisania, czego tu dowodem są cztery tomy „Poezyi Studenta.” Nie może tu być zamiarem naszym, sądzić literata, lecz na obronę nie wykończonej często formy mogę powiedzieć, że najzacniejszy domowy pedagog jego, zkąd inąd wielce zasłużony i w sztukach pięknych rozmiłowany, hołdując raczéj klassycyzmowi, zamiast wpłynąć na wykończenie formy utworów ucznia, niszczył raczej i odradzał od pisania. Tym sposobem młody poeta, cierpiąc jak każdy artysta, że widzeń swej duszy nie zdołał przyoblec w równie idealną formę, coraz nowe tworzył obrazy, zaniedbując ich wykończenia. Szczęścliwy jestem, że jako kolega uniwersyteckich i domowych lekcyi ś. p. Władysława mogę świadczyć o nim, jako o idealnym uniwersyteckim słuchaczu, który wykładów nigdy nie opuszczał, a w całém postępowaniu zawsze był wierny szlachetnym a poetycznym ideałom swoim. Sprawdziły się na nim te słowa poety, że młodość jest rzeźbiarką, co wykuwa żywot cały; i do śmierci był poetą nie tylko w licznych utworach poetycznych, lecz i chrześcijańskiém idealném życiu. Chcąc, żeby tak było, jakże musiał być mężnym i wytrwałym, by odrzucić wszelkie pokusy, które, w jakiejkolwiek formie się pojawią, prowadzą zwyciężonych do anti-ideału cnoty czyli niecnoty i zwykle potem do anti-ideału prawdy czyli fałszu, a jak najwięcej przeszkadzają do odczucia ideałów piekna i do ich wyrażania. Zwycięzcy dam mannę ukrytą, mówi w Objawieniu Jan święty; i nasz zwycięzca, jako w młodocianym wieku, tak i później przechowywał tę świeżość uczucia, tkliwość, zapał, entuzyazm, jedném słowem, młodzieńczym duchu pozostał aż do śmierci. Nie trudno odgadnąć, że czarodziejką, która temu sercu nie pozwalała się starzeć, była nie tylko poezya, którą często młodzież traci, kiedy przyjdzie walka dobrego i złego, ta, jak mówi poeta, jedyna straszna matka cnoty. Nieoddzielna siostra poezyi, serdeczna religia, w duchu i w prawdzie pojęta, pozwoliła mu zwyciężyć i osięgnąć najwyższy rozum; cnotę, i przechować cześć i służbę ideału. I czemuż nie miałbym wspomniéć o tym obrazie wiszącym u niego na ścianie, a przedstawiającym Pana Jezusa pracującego w Nazareńskim warsztacie, który mu był wzorem usilnéj pracy i pokory. W miejsce krytyki jego utworów poetycznych i muzycznych, przedstawimy go jako człowieka odnośnie co do obowiązków względem Boga i Ojczyzny. Jako chrześcijanin, szczęśliwszy pod tym względem od wielu innych, którym wydarto skarb wiary i nadziei, a przez to samo oziębiono, poniżono i obdarto miłość, przechował tę wiarę, chociaż i on także przecierpiéć musiał bole i pokusy wieku, cierpienia Wacława i Konrada. W pokonaniu tych pokus mniejszą miał od innych zasługę, gdyż więcéj od innych pod tym względem otrzymał i lepiéj był do walki przygotowanym; a komu wiele dano, wiele od niego żądać będą. Przytoczyć tu mogę świadectwo świeckiego o stronniczość pod względem religijnym nie podejrzanego biografa naszego poety : „Wszystko co było poziome, pozostawało po za progiem świątyni jego ducha. Do jéj wnętrza przychodziły tylko uczucia, myśli i obrazy godne Tego, który stworzył piękno i który w sercu jego zamieszkiwał i prowadził go po ścieżkach żywota nieskażonego brudem, nieprzystępnego żadnéj brzydkiéj namiętności. Władysław tworzył podobnie, jak „się tworzy modlitwa w sercu tęskniącém do Boga. Gdy pieśń z jego duszy wyleciała czysta i piękna jak biały gołąb’, serce jego przepełnione szczęściem i wdzięcznością nastrajało się w tony modlitwy.” Modlił się nie tylko podziwiając Boga w pięknościach natury, które tak lubił obrazować, lecz i pokorną modlitwą duszy szukającéj pomocy i łaski u Miłosiernego Ojca, wpraszającéj się w Bozkie zasługi Ukrzyżowanego i szukającej natchnienia Ducha świętego. W Niedzielę można go było widziéć na Mszy św. na Wawelu przed czarnym ołtarzem Pana Jezusa, przed którym modliła się i całopaleniem dla Polski zapłonęła królowa Jadwiga , gdzie zatém urodziła się jedność i wielkość Polski i Litwy. To téż pomni na ten pobożny zwyczaj, przed tym samym ołtarzem odprawiła rodzina nabożeństwo żałobne po odebraniu smutnéj wiadomości o zgonie jego. W świętych Sakramentach, tych obfitych zdrojach; łask, szukał i pokrzepienia ducha, lecz według rad Ewangelii umiał ukrywać nabożeństwo swoje, dalekie od bezdusznego dewotyzmu, a ten, któremu przypadło opłakiwać dzisiaj zmarłego kolegę, wyznać może, że gdyby nie to spotkanie się ze ś. p. Władysławem Tarnowskim, nie byłby był zdolnym otrzymać lub przyjąć świętego powołania, by przy ołtarzu służyć Bogu i Ojczyźnie. Religia, to połączenie z Bogiem i z ludźmi, miała u niego ten dwoisty a nierozerwalny charakter, który niestety ludzie przez nieznajomość częściej niż przez złą wolą chcieliby rozerwać, i jedni w średniowiecznych więcéj zatopieni wyobrażeniach, Boga tylko samego, drudzy samych tylko ludzi chcieliby kochać, gdy przeciwnie te dwie miłości winny by postępować harmonijnie, jedna drugą dopełniając, jedna drugą żywiąc, tak by miara jednéj była miarą drugiéj. Tkliwość jego i dobroć dla ludzi szczególniéj dla cierpiących i nieszczęśliwych była prawdziwie chrześcijańską i w ciągu życia swego dla wielu nieszczęśliwych zjawił się z pomocą, jak ręką Opatrzności wiedziony, lecz idąc znowu za Ewangelią, taił swoje dobre uczynki. Jeden tylko opowiém tu przykład, który po śmierci dopiéro stał się wiadomym. Nauczyciel, którego sam dla wsi swojej wychował, utracił ukochane dzieci i wraz z żoną niepocieszonemu się oddawał smutkowi. Mimo choroby zerwał się nasz Władysław z łóżka, by na barkach swoich wraz z wójtem zanieść trumienki do kościoła, a chcąc pocieszyć rodziców, pisze dla nich list od zmarłego dziecka z nieba, którego szczęściu jeden tylko ból jeszcze towarzyszy, a tym są zbytnie łzy i rozpacz rodziców. Nie zawiódł się, i pocieszył stroskanych, podobnie jak dawny nauczyciel jego O. Antoniewicz pisząc: Posłanie aniołka z nieba do matki na ziemi. Mógł więc szczerze napisać w swojej Modlitwie ten wiérsz prawdziwie ewangeliczny: ::::: I łzy każdego czuję u mych powiek. O najserdeczniejszém przywiązaniu do rodzeństwa wspominać nie będę; rodzicom postawił wspaniały pomnik, na którym umieścił posąg Matki Bozkiéj z białego salzburskiego marmuru. Gorąca miłość Ojczyzny płonęła w nim przez całe życie, i chociażby w rzędzie poetów był tylko szeregowcem, jako obywatel kraju był ideałem, gdyż poświęcał się dla Ojczyzny w czém tylko mógł. – Piérwszym niezbędnym patriotyzmem jest praca wedle powołania, zdolności i stanu, w jakim nas Pan Bóg umieścił. Bez pracy patryotyzm jest tylko czczą deklamacyą, złudzeniem. Śp. Władysław pracował wytrwale nie tylko jako poeta i jako muzyk, gdy w 30tym roku życia stał się znowu pilnym uczniem konserwatorium Lipskiego przez lat trzy, a biograf jego już wspomniany, który tam go znał, wspomina: „że w żadném miejscu publiczném widziéć go nie było można i dodaje, że jak wszędzie tak i tu żył skromnie i wzorowo.” Patryotyzm wymaga zachowania ziemi ojczystéj, i pod tym względem zdawałoby się; że nie poetą był, lecz ekonomistą i wielu nie-poetom mógłby służyć za wzór. Nie tylko że majątku nie obdłużał, lecz go z ciężarów uwalniał i posag siostry spłacił, nie sprzedając nic z ziemi, i zostawił też majątek rodzeństwa bez grosza długu; rzecz ta, gdzieindziéj zwyczajna, nie zasługiwałaby na żadną wzmiankę; lecz w naszym kraju, przy tak lekkomyślnym nierządzie majątkowym, przy tém wydawaniu nad możność, braku wyrachowania, oszczędności i pracy, zasługuje na pochwałę. Widzimy więc tutaj tak rzadką harmonią między idealizmem, któremu służył przez całe życie, i realizmem ekonomicznym, bez którego naród żaden istnieć nie może, jak gmach bez fundamentów. Tylko ludzie rozumnie oszczędni mogą wiele i długo dobrze czynić. Oszczędny dla siebie, umiał być hojnym dla Matki Ojczyzny. Zaczniemy od tej ściślejszéj ojczyzny, to jest gminy, gdyż, próżnobyśmy mówili o kochaniu całości, jeżelibyśmy nie kochali téj najbliższéj nam cząstki ojczyzny. Tylko z cząstek dobrych składać się może całość dobra, i jak mówi przesłannik naszéj epoki odrodzenia: Niech każdy czyni, co każe duch Boży, A całość sama się złoży. W Wróblewicach więc najprzód szukać będziemy miłości Ojczyzny śp. Władysława. Sercem czułém i wyrozumiałém ukochał lud wiejski, tę rolę żyzną i bujną, lecz ugorem leżącą, a widząc jego brak oświaty, wychował mu sam nauczyciela, którego uważał za przyjaciela swego. O jednym dowodzie tej przyjaźni wspominaliśmy już przed chwilą. Nie tu jest miejsce zastanawiać się nad kwestyą szkólną w kraju, lecz to pewna, że gdyby obywatele wiejscy pojmowali w taki sposób miłość dla ludu, jak ją pojmował Tarnowski, kwestya ta byłaby jak najlepiéj rozwiązaną. Jak oświata ludu leżała mu na sercu, dowodzi nie tylko to, że szkołę założył i utrzymał własnym kosztem, ale że nadto z dziećmi szkólnemi pozostawał w korespondencyi, pisząc do nich nieraz z dalekich krajów. W Lipsku zastano go nad zeszytami szkółki Wróblewieckiéj, któremi się cieszył lub które poprawiał. Kościół swój parafialny ozdobił wspaniałém oknem kolorowém ; zamierzał go całkiem odnowić. Równie gorąco i czynnie pojmował szérszy patryotyzm dla całéj Ojczyzny, za którą chciał przelać krew’ swoję podobnie jak tego dokonał stryjeczny brat jego Juliusz, ginąc na polu bitwy. O ile był oszczędnym dla siebie, nie lękając się pod tym względem opinii niepoprawnych, o tyle był hojnym na potrzeby kraju, na które nieraz znaczne czynił ofiary, wydając Archiwum Wróblewieckie i łożąc na inne wydawnictwa naukowe i ludowe. Zarzucają mu, że ulegał wadzie narodowéj podróżomanii; lecz na obronę jego dodać można, że w podróżach za granicą nie próżnował, lecz szukał nauki, kształcąc się w muzyce, dając koncerta w największych miastach Europy, robiąc poszukiwania nad sztuką starożytną i archeologiją. W podróżach pracował, pisząc wiérszem i prozą, a według zdania sławnego literata J. I. Kraszewski. odkrycia jego listy i opisy są nader zajmujące i płodne, by wzbogaciły naszę literaturę. Podróżomaniją więc nie można nazwać podroży artystycznych i naukowych, które do tego nie rujnowały ziemi polskiéj. W podróżach swoich, jak przez całe życie, był tym czułym kochankiem Ojczyzny jak gdyby jéj błędnym rycerzem, który występował wszędzie w jéj barwach, bronił jéj honoru o niéj marzył, za nią się modlił. Był to poetyczny ambasador Polski; który umiał obudzać za granicą zajęcie się Polską, jéj chwałą i nieszczęściami. Z podróży swoich przywoził dzieła sztuki, i dwór ich przodków w Wróblewicach zamienił w piękne Muzeum pełne obrazów rzeźb, pamiątek dziejowych, starożytności, książek i rękopisów. Podróż na około świata miała ta być ostatnią jego podróżą i miał już odtąd stale w kraju zamieszkać, w kraju pracować: tymczasem martwe tylko zwłoki przywieziono z Oceanu Spokojnego do grobu rodzinnego. Poświęcony wyłącznie sztukom pięknym, nie potrzebował brać czynnego udziału w sprawach publicznych, i do partyi żadnéj nie należał i należéć nie chciał, w czém szedł za zdaniem ukochanego przez siebie poety, którego Resurrecturis było przez długie lata jego ulubioną, ambrozyą, którą téż między drugimi rozszerzał i w tym celu w licznych egzemplarzach toż Resurrecturis sprowadzał. Można o nim powiedziéć, że był demokratą chrześcijańskim w znaczeniu, w jakiém publicznie powiedział o sobie to samo ów wielki patryota, książę Adam Czartoryski który wraz z Tadeuszem Czackim przygotował narodowi podwaliny i możność odrodzenia duchowego, i dla tego też i dusze ich w tych wypominkach dzisiejszych opuszczone być nie powinny. Zbyteczną byłoby dowodzić, że nasz poeta był wyższym nad wszelkie kastowe fumy i próżności, tak przeciwne nauce Chrystusa Pana, a chociaż łączą się nieraz z dewotyzmem, nie mniéj pochodzą z źle zrozumianej miłości własnej, która w katechizmie nazywa się: pycha, i ludzi téż, a tém samém i Boga odpycha. Powtórzyć by o nim nim można to co powiedziano o mistrzu słowa, że większym był jako człowiek niż jako poeta. Pisano wiele pochwał o jego licznych utworach poetycznych i talencie muzykalnym; zostawiając sąd o nich krytyce, chcieliśmy ukazać ukazać go raczej jako dobrego człowieka, co jest niemniéj artyzmem dobra; bo jak słusznie powiedział książę filozofów francuzkich naszego wieku: człowiek cnotliwy jest w swoim rodzaju największym artystą. L'homme de bien est à sa manière le plus grand de tous les artistes. Victor Cousin. Daremne są usiłowania, by rozerwać ten odwieczny węzeł między prawdą, dobrem i pięknem, by rozdzielić ten troisty oddźwięk ducha ludzkiego pnący się wciąż w górę, którego harmonią czuli już i wyrazili filozofowie greccy. Chciano by rozłączyć prawdę religijną od etycznego dobra i piękno od prawdy i dobra, czyli odrzucić filozofią i religią, a piękno zostawić odosobnione, obedrzéć je z poezyi, a zostawić mu tylko nagi, zimny realizm. Mówią niektórzy, że już się skończyło z poezyą, bo ona zawsze wzdychała ku niebiosom, i jeżeli gdzie, to u nas była zawsze religijną, sięgającą tam gdzie wzrok nie sięga, szukającą Boga i cierpiącą, jeżeli obłoki téj ziemi zasłaniały oblicze Jego. Gdyby tak było, to skończyło się i z narodowością, wszelką, skończyło się z rodziną i cywilizacyją chrześcijańską. Gdyby tak było, co nie daj Boże, to wtedy my sami, znikczemnieni przez kosmopolityczny materyalizm i egoizm, już nie na polach Maciejowickich, jak mylnie podano, lecz na polach pozytywizmu zawołamy z zimnem szyderstwem : Finis Poloniae. Zmarły nasz poeta w życiu i pismach swoich walczył mężnie na wałach Trójcy świętéj i trójcy ducha ludzkiego, prawdy, dobra i piękna; i jeżeli wybitniejszego nie wywarł wpływu, jeżeli by nawet przyszło o nim powiedziéć: I ten szczęśliwy, kto padł wśród zawodu: Dał innym szczebel do sławy grodu, to zostanie on policzony do filaretów i filomatów, którzy nie tylko w chwilach niewinności wiośnianéj, lecz i przez całe życie byli filaretami, którzy wiecznie młodzi roznosząc się sami w przestrzenie błękitu, wznosili swój naród wyżéj wyżéj, aż do niebios szczytu. O drogi mój przyjacielu! nie chciałem tutaj przysporzyć ci chwały ziemskiej. Insza, szlachetniejsza i godniejsza ciebie myśl towarzyszyła mi na tę mównicę. Pomny na słowa Chrystusa Pana, że i w niebie powiększa się radość, gdy na ziemi ludzie szlachetnieją, ufając w miłosierdziu Bozkiém i w zasługach Zbawiciela świata, że już przyjętym zostałeś do przybytków niebiańskich, chciałem powiększyć twoję radość, gdybyśmy tu za łaską Bozką odetchnęliśmy atmosferą wiary, nadzieji i miłości. To najpiękniejsza poezya, do któréj nastrajać chce ciągle ludzkość ów Bozki Lutnista, Jezus Chrystus, Bóg i człowiek prawdziwy i przyszły nasz Sędzia wiekuisty. Chcąc zachować i kochać narodowość, trzeba znać jéj dzieje, a chcąc cieszyć się muzyką, trzeba się w niej ćwiczyć; tak téż chcąc zachować poezyą, trzeba ją kochać, aby, jak mówi poeta, obok znoju codziennej pracy była tą świąteczną szatą duszy, a chcąc zachować religiją, trzeba się modlić, trzeba znać, czuć naukę Chrystusa, a jeżeli się ma trudności i wątpliwości, trzeba szukać ich rozwiązania. Dla ciebie, kochany Władysławie, skończył się już czas walki, próby i zasługi, a my pielgrzymujący ku wieczności pomniąc na twoje życie poetyczne i patryotyczne, możemy zawołać: O jakiej ta Matka Polska godna jest miłość, co takich synów wydaje! Za duszę Władysława Tarnowskiego, Tomasza Olizarowskiego, Kazimiérza Władysława Wójcickiego, Aleksandra Gryglewskiego, Apolinarego Kątskiego, Henryka Lewittoux zmówmy: Ojcze nasz, Zdrowaś Maryja i Wierzę w Boga. Kategoria:Jan Nepomucen Siemieński Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Eseje